Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a battery on a vehicle that uses a sling which is mounted to move a battery and which is removed after the battery is moved to a position for assembly onto the vehicle body.
Background Information
Conventionally, a structure for mounting a battery on a vehicle which uses a sling is known. Upon mounting a battery on a vehicle, in order to move the battery, a sling is fixed to the upper two ends of a battery module by the bolts. Then, the sling is hooked to a crane, and the battery module is moved by the crane. In addition, the sling is removed from the battery module, then a frame member, a control device, and the like are attached to the battery module (for example, see International Publication No. WO2010/123091, paragraphs 0066-0069).